The Beginning After the End
by TerumiHazamaSOl
Summary: After defeating the Kishin Asura, the Death Weapons and their meisters think they finally have a break, but when a certain someone tells them that a new evil is rising, it's back into the frying pan for them and a few new characters.Has a little SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: We Defeated Asura!

Will Soul become a Death Scythe?

"We finally did it!" Maka said to Soul with an excited tone. "We defeated Asura!"

Soul just sat there on the ground of the destroyed Arachnophobia headquarters, chill but smiling. Maka grabbed his hand and yanked him up. She put her arms around him and squeezed tightly. "Yeah, I guess we did," Soul grunted.

Blackstar got up and scratched his head. "I beat the Kishin! I'm better than all of you!" he yelled at the other five, who just stared with dirty looks in reply.

Kid stood up and took out a hand mirror (where did he get that?). "NO! The stripes! They are asymmetrical again!" he cried, and started slamming his fist in agony. Liz and Patty ran over to console him. "I'm just worthless, ugly, asymmetrical GARBAGE! Waahh! I don't deserve to live!"

"No no noo! You're not garbage, Kid!" Patty said, patting Kid's back.

"At least you don't look like that ugly mummy back at the pyramid of Anubis!" Liz said, also patting his back.

"Well, I guess you're right…that thing was ugly as hell. Thank you, girls," Kid said, wiping symmetrical tears from his eyes.

Then they all headed for Death City.

Lord Death was waiting there, along with Spirit and Stein.

"I see that you defeated Asura, am I correct?" Death said, bouncing. There was a gaping hole in his side from when Asura shot him with that beam.

"I sure did!" Blackstar said untruthfully, gloating.

"I'm not talking to you, Blackstar. I'm talking to this whole team, but more specifically to my Death Scythe's daughter, and the new Death Scythe."

"What Death Scythe are you talking about?" Soul asked, completely oblivious to whom he was speaking.

"You," Death replied, pointing to Soul Evans.

Soul's eyes went wide as everyone stared at him, everyone surprised except for Death. "A-…Are you-…Are you kidding? If you are, that's uncool," Soul said, sweating, and staring at Death, nearly trembling.

"I am certainly not kidding," Death said, perhaps smiling under the mask he wears, "you are my new Death Scythe."

"Can he just stay with me longer?" Maka shouted in question, and everyone turned to look at her.

"Yeah, I'd rather stay with Maka, but when you need me, Death, then I'm open to use," Soul said with a smile on his face, and Maka was smiling as well.

"Alright, I still have this red-haired idiot as well, so I guess I'll be fine," Death said, pointing his head toward Spirit.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! Stop calling me that!" Spirit said in a humorously angry tone, while at the same time getting Death-chopped in the face.

"Well, that's settled, you may now go back to whatever you were doing," Death said.

Before they left, Soul whispered something in Maka's ear. "Maka…I-…I love you. That's the only reason I didn't want to go with that ancient skullface."

Maka, with her back turned to him, looked down and smiled. She then turned around and grabbed Soul, and kissed him. His eyes were wide, slightly surprised.

"HEY! GET OFF OF MY DAUGHTER, YOU ASS!" Spirit screamed at Soul as Maka pushed away.

"Shut up, Dad," Maka said, chuckling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Group Stays Together!

What's Wrong With Crona?

"Aww! That's so CUUTE!" Patty giggled loudly to Maka, walking down the hall. "Maka and Soul Eater, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Liz ran up and smacked Patty upside the face and she fell to the ground. "So…are you two…" she made a heart shape with her fingers.

"Oh! Uhh…maybe," Maka said, blushing. _Oh no, _she thought,_ I'm gonna be made fun of for this!_

"SOUL!"

"Who the hell wa-" Soul was interrupted by a large-chested cat lady glomp.

"Oh no…it's Blair…" Maka said in a jealous/frustrated tone.

"I missed my little Evans!" Blair greeted Soul, rubbing her chest all over him, making him have another projectile nosebleed.

Maka walked over and kicked the sexy kitty off of Soul and helped him back up. "Ow!" Blair hissed.

Maka turned around and saw a familiar pink-haired nervous wreck. It was Crona. And he was smiling. He put his arms around her and squeezed tight, saying "Maka! I was so worried, I didn't know how to deal with it! I thought Asura had killed you! But now I see you here, unharmed, and it just makes me feel so happy!" He started to cry over her shoulder.

"It's okay, Crona," Maka said, patting him on the back.

Suddenly, his smile and tears of joy turned sinister and creepy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An Old Enemy Returns,

The DWMA Gets a New Ally?

A transparent entity jumped out of Crona's body. It was covered in dotted snake tattoos, wearing a robe and a hood. It was Medusa.

"MEDUSA!" Maka was pissed.

"Please, I'm not here to fight," Medusa said, suddenly changing from transparency to solidity. "I'm here to make a simple agreement with the academy. Now, where would Death be as of now?"

Maka walked Medusa to the Death room. "Lord Death, someone is here to see you," she said.

Death turned around, and the other stared like idiots at what they were seeing. He had no mask. He had manly-ponytailed white hair, with three black lines on the RIGHT side of his head. He had a white mustache similar to that of a schnauzer dog. "What, is there something wro-MEDUSA!"

"That's me. I would like to join the DWMA…" Medusa said in a lowly tone, "oh, and, nice face."

"Why? You know that DWMA hates witches."

"Well, let's just say Asura was just a small distraction for an even bigger threat."

"And who might that be?"

Medusa put her head down and said calmly, "Raito."

Death's eyes went wide in shock (that's a first, eh?). _Raito,_ he thought, _the demonic god who nearly destroyed the world over 5000 years ago._

"Ever since Arachne got hold of Asura, the Mosquito, her assistant, has been trying to raise Raito from the depths of hell. And he is coming as we speak."

"He could…destroy…EVERYTHING," Death said, as everything went red.

Medusa put her head down, "It's here."


End file.
